pokelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparky (Ritchie)
Sparky is a Pikachu owned by Ritchie. Biography Sparky made its first appearance in A Friend In Deed, where it partnered with Ash's Pikachu to take on Team Rocket when the latter was unable do it on his own. Together, they managed to defeat Jessie's Arbok with Agility and Thunderbolt. In Friend and Foe Alike, Sparky was the last Pokémon sent out by Ritchie during his battle against Ash in the Indigo Plateau Conference, where it automatically won when Ash's Charizard refused to battle it. In Friends to the End, Sparky was the last Pokémon sent out when Ritchie battled Assunta after both sides were down to one Pokémon. Sparky was having trouble keeping up with Assunta's Ivysaur as Thunder Shock was rendered useless when it was blocked by Ivysaur's Vine Whip. Sparky lost to Ivysaur's SolarBeam, eliminating Ritchie from the competition. Sparky reappeared around the end of Hi Ho Silver... Away! while Ash and his friends were on their way to see a mysterious Pokémon. During A Parent Trapped!, Team Rocket set up a trap that would capture the parent Lugia by using Silver as bait. The gang knew about this and Ritchie had Sparky try to stop the parent Lugia from getting to the child so it wouldn't get captured. Butch and Cassidy wouldn't allow that and used a device that powered their Pokémon, making them more powerful. Sparky wasn't successful in stopping the parent and the parent got captured by Team Rocket. In the next episode, Dr. Namba chose Sparky and Ash's Pikachu as test subjects for the device the duo used earlier on their Pokémon. Before Dr. Namba got to try it out, Oliver came in and rescued Ash, Ritchie and the gang. However, Dr. Namba tripped the alarm which summoned Butch and Cassidy. The duo had a rematch with Sparky and Pikachu using their Hitmontop and Houndour respectively. Both Pikachu aimed their Thunderbolts at the machine powering up the Pokémon, destroying it. Both Hitmontop and Houndour were rendered useless without the machine and were taken out by Sparky and Pikachu. After Team Rocket was defeated, Sparky went up against Dr. Namba's Electabuzz and had trouble with it. However, Sparky destroyed the machine Dr. Namba was using and Ash's Pikachu defeated Electabuzz. Sparky reappeared in the special Oaknapped!, where it tried to stop Butch and Cassidy from getting away with Professor Oak after Ritchie and the others found the location he was kidnapped. Cassidy's Sableye took on Sparky to stall them from stopping Butch running away with Professor Oak. Later, Sparky Thunderbolted Sableye, causing it to land on Butch's Mightyena. In Celebi and Joy!, Sparky brought down a group of workers when Ritchie thought that they were going to demolish a Pokémon Center. In The Search for the Legend, Sparky traveled with Ritchie on the S.S. Anne to a volcanic island. They arrived at Mt. Ember and learned about Moltres residing there. Butch and Cassidy arrived to take the Moltres but Sparky stopped them with Thunderbolt while Silver tried to save Moltres with Salamence. Sparky appeared in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Moved Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Pikachu Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Ritchie's Pokémon Category:Users of Agility Category:Users of Thunderbolt Category:Users of Thunder Shock Category:Users of Thunder Category:Voiced by Satomi Kōrogi Category:Nicknamed Pokémon